New Term New Girl
by GallagherGirl98
Summary: What happens if Cammie comes back after 5 months of torture and is involved in a deadly game of Cat and Mouse with Catherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher Girls **

**Cammie POV**

**I crashed through the glass room of the Gallagher dining hall and landed with a thud on the dining table in between Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach who all looked like they had seen a ghost. I am assuming since you are reading this you have at least level 4 clearance and know how I ran away before summer break to get answers and I found them then got caught by the circle. It had been 5 months of pure torture from Zach's mum the boy I loved before I even attempted to escape and now a week later I am lying on the table still being chased in front of the people I love including my mom and Mr Solomon my godfather oh including the rest of the school. By the way my names Cammie Morgan and I go or went to Gallagher School for Exceptional Young Woman. Spy school. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Cammies POV 

I knew I looked a mess the black dye was fading from my hair leaving it a muddy brown that looked mostly red because of all the blood, my t shirt was ripped to just above my bellybutton from where I ripped it to tie round my arm my blue skinny jeans were covered in mud and more blood and full of rips from the knives Catherine seemed to love so much. "Hello to you guys too c'mon you could at least pretend to be happy to see me." I saw my mom stand up and start walking towards me while I jumped from the table as if my leg wasn't broken in 3 places. "Cammie?" Her voice was a whisper and I looked up to see tears running down her face. I grinned at her and was enveloped in a hug from behind me by the arms I had missed curling up in so much. I gasped in pain as his arms got to my ribs and yanked myself away panting with the effort not to scream. 5 Months being tortured and the only thing I got out of it as they enjoyed seeing me in pain. Sure people probably think it would be some great big revelation like don't ignore the people trying to protect your or some other rubbish but seriously it's not it's just a lot of pain in a short duration of time. Zach looked scared as I bent over and I couldn't help but laugh causing even more pain, I fell to the floor with how much I was laughing and started getting looks as if I was crazy which I mean I probably am but it's still not comforting when other people think so too. My mom took a step towards me and bent to pick me up thinking s]I was In pain but as soon as she touched me visions of torture flashed through my mind the main one Catherine running her finger down my arm, before she stabbed me through the hand, I freaked out and jumped back from my mother instantly feeling guilty as pain flashed across her features. I was about to apologize when the doors banged open and six of Catherine's guards barged in the leader was the only one with a gun and at that moment it was pointed straight at me. "No one move or I shoot The Chameleon!" he walked up to me as everyone held their breath "Not so invisible now are you?" he grinned at me and that was when Zach tried to take him out. He shot me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Zach's POV 

I moved to kick the gun trying to protect her, I thought he was bluffing I thought they needed her alive. I didn't realise he would do it she just looked so calm as he held a gun at her head as if this happened every day. I shifted to the other foot ready to jump on the guy and get rid of the gun and he noticed. He shot her.

Cammies POV 

He shot me. Nowhere serious it was purely a flesh would through my leg. My broken leg. I looked at his guilty expression he knew he wasn't allowed to harm me to bad Catherine made that very clear. I laughed at his ridiculous expression he looked as if he was about to start crying. Zach instantly moved to my side as if I would start crying then frowned when he saw the grin on my face before I punched the guy in the face his nose started gushing blood and I knew it had broken I kicked him where no guy wants to get kicked and he fell to the floor whimpering while the other guys he came in with looked on with no sympathy making sure I couldn't leave. I picked up the gun from the floor and put it in the back of my jeans then searched and found a coms unit on him which I knew Catherine was listening in on. I looked back at Liz and saw she was crying I shook my head knowing now the biggest mistake I made was coming back where there were even more distractions. "Hey Liz can you plug the coms into the speakers in here?" asking her was pointless I knew she could do it I just wanted her to feel insulted and do it quickly minus tear. "Of course. She huffed and I knew it had worked she ran over and grabbed the coms and within a few minutes we all heard the static as we waited for the person on the other side to talk. "Tut Tut Cammie dear I thought you had more sense than to run back to that school of yours." I looked at Zach to see his eyes widening when he realized it was his bitch of a mother. "Catherine you need to teach your goons the rules I cat and mouse there is 1 cat and 1 mouse not a mouse and a herd of cats silly." I giggled and realized my mom and Joe looing horrified as I conversed with the woman who obviously tortured me as if it happened everyday with for five months it had. "Catherine I thought in cat and mouse you were supposed to come and catch me or I was supposed to take you out not you hide while your goons drag me in." my voice hardened at the end and I knew I was no longer grinning I was sick of running from her lackeys I was going crazy knowing I was being chased and couldn't do anything about it. "Okay dear if that's how you want to play it I will give you a clue to finding me Jame v Rimu (the caves in Rome) that's all your getting darling and that clue goes out of date in 2 days so I suggest you hurry oh and Cammie come alone for everyone's sake." And with that the sound went to static.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I looked around the room that held everyone I cared about who was still alive I realised the looks on their face weren't because of the conversation I just had, but because they knew I would go to the caves to protect them. I turned my back and started for the door but before I could say anything I heard Bex above everyone screeching her British accent more pronounced. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOUR NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" I turned round and saw everyone flinch at the look I was giving Bex and scowled I mean come on my own family is afraid of me shouldn't this tell me something?**

_**Nope because you're crazier than a banshee,**_

_**What are you talking about am not,**_

_**Are to,**_

_**Well by calling me crazy your calling yourself crazy so ha, **_

_**No way why would I call myself crazy,**_

_**You are me so shut up. **_

**I looked back at Bex and scowled "Well I was going to have a shower and get rid of all the blood then wrap up the new bullet wound in my leg then get drugged up so I won't remember the past twenty-four hours and maybe see the nurse considering my leg is broke in three freaking places and I have been living off no sleep and a lot of coffee for the past week!" I finished in a rush and realized I was shouting and my breathe was coming out quickly like I had just run a marathon. Zach stepped forward and I held my hand up to make him stop and stormed out before any of them could say anything humming one girl revolution.**

**After I showered I pulled on a blackthorn sweatshirt of my dad's and some Hollister shorts and grabbed the black hair dye form the bag I hid here a few weeks ago when I needed the mission file I hid. The girls came back as I was washing my hair with some hydrogen peroxide and all stared shocked as if I would hate the black hair, I preferred it, easier to hide in the shadows with. **

"**I thought you might want us to get the black out of your hair plus that black has given you serious split ends" it was Macey who spoke first trying to lighten the mood I guess the only problem was I dint find it enlightening in fact it just pushed me further away from them realising how much I had changed. I just looked at her until she looked away and walked to her bed Bex ran to the bathroom to shower and Liz started doing extra credit work on her laptop. The tension could've probably been cut by a knife but hey I wasn't exactly dying to tell torture tales. I picked up the bandages from the bed and walked to the full length mirror and started bandaging my leg it wasn't as bad as I thought and the bullet came out the other side plus the bleeding had stooped. My stomach was another matter I looped the bottom of my t-shirt through the neckline and heard gasps behind me as Liz Macey and Bex saw the bruises and scars that covered it there wasn't any part of my skin that dint have some sort of mark. The main wound in the middle I got on the day before my escape Catherine had stabbed me and I had internal bleeding I had it stitched up in hospital after surgery under a fake name, all of the running and fighting must've opened one of the smaller cuts inside the knife made. I knew the main stitches hadn't come out though the doctor said if that happened I would've been dead within an hour. All of the girls started crowding round me and I knew they would start asking questions I pushed past them and jumped into my bed pulling the covers over myself and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**Flashback **_

_**I was in a concrete room tied to a very uncomfortable metal chair and looking into the eyes of the woman I hated most, I shivered as Catherine lightly traced one of the old knife wounds down my arm while smiling at me. As I looked into her eyes I wondered how while the same as Zach's they were so different his held love and mystery and loss which came together to describe him in all his cockiness while hers held nothing but cruelty and hunger for power. **_

"_**Cammie darling just tell me what I want to know and I will let you go, Gallagher girls honour." She practically purred at me ugh it was disgusting she was like a lost puppy promising not to mess up the house if she could stay with you when everyone knew it was a lie. "Somehow darling I don't believe you." I practically spat at her then laughed at her face she slapped me then dragged the knife down my arm so it dug in leaving a scratch from my shoulder to my elbow. She laughed when I squirmed trying to stop from screaming and began counting sheep under my breath, I never knew why I did that I guess that was the moment I started to realise I really had lost my sanity and no matter how hard I looked I would never find it because after all it was the chameleons sanity and if there's one thing I can do good its disappear. "Come on you're not going to be as stubborn as him are you because you will break eventually I don't care how long it takes." She grinned and I knew she was taking me to the electric chair when she grabbed my hair , as she turned it on the first shudders wracked my body and I ran into the open arms of darkness.**_

_**End of flashback **_

**I woke up with a shudder and saw I was sweating and shaking, I looked to the girls bed and realised they were gone it was 5am on a Saturday it was the most ungodly hour and yet this was what time torture usually started, well I thought bitterly there's no rest for the wicked or the tortured. I climbed out of bed and grabbed some black sweats black converse and a black hoodie pulling my hair into a ponytail. I wasn't staying long I knew Catherine was leading me to Rome for a trap and I was done falling for them, this time it was my time to catch her. I slipped out of my room to the P.E barn to train I needed to release the extra energy I had all the coffee was bad for me and I laughed thinking a coffee overdose was the least of my worries. I got to the first punch bag and started taking out all of my anger out on it. I heard a sound behind me and knew it was the gang I didn't turn around, I don't need them I started whispering to myself over and over so quite not even they would hear it. "It's not as easy as just being broken Bex." I had heard there conversation they thought I was too distracted to hear them saying maybe the circle had broken me but that was the trouble they didn't just make me go crazy as in time I can deal they literally fried my brain. Catherine realised I had crossed the line into insanity when I started singing like I was in the opera after 3 months 22 days and 5 hours. "Well tell us what it's like Cammie because you have barely spoke to us and the only time you talked was to be sarcastic or talking to Catherine. You left Cam and what did you think we were going to do we were going crazy, but your back now so you can get help and leave the circle to adults." She fished in a rush and I looked at her the sense of sadness overwhelming me for a second before my head decide to remind me that I couldn't be the old Cammie she was lost along with my sanity and now they were gone off to live somewhere happily while I was here with a broken mind in front of the people I used to love. I saw used to because apparently love decided to go on vacation with sanity. I climbed to my feet and winced as I bent over for my ribs, I straightened as I stood and looked her in the eye for the first time since getting back and she shivered. "You think you were going crazy Bex? You don't know the meaning of the word crazy." I laughed and even to my own eyes it sounded brittle, it was the laugh of someone who accepted insanity and could bask in it. "You don't think we hurt you are our sister Cammie my best friend I don't know what any of us would've done if you hadn't come back." I shook my head "You would've got over it Bex all of you would've, sure it might've been sad but you should start wishing I **_**was**_** dead because after I stay a while you won't want to be my best friend. After a few months of torture you decide to give up. No that doesn't mean you give them what they want it means you stop fighting against the insanity and learn to live with it in case you haven't noticed I talk to myself I am paranoid and I even argue with myself in my head. I can never be the same nothing can, the old Cammie my sanity my mercy and even my love decided it would probably be best to take a break from my head, permanently. And this is me we are talking about the chameleon I hid from the best CIA agents there was I will never find the chameleon's sanity or anything I lost because my mind is broken, and I can't find something inside myself that doesn't want to be found." I paused to look at them each in the eye and take a deep breath before finishing. "Like I said Bex you don't know the meaning of the word crazy and I suggest you try to avoid finding it out because if you do, there is nothing anyone can do to save you from your own mind." I whispered the last part realizing just how true it was and turned my back to everyone and finished stretching. They all left most in tears except Nick he just shot me a worried look and left. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**At 9am I was finished stretching and decide to start my plan on how to track Catherine, I went to sub-level 2 and grabbed every map I could find that wouldn't be missed and snuck into the secret passage under Gillian's statue. It was big enough to spread maps over the floor and the walls and I started drawing circles around everywhere Catherine had led me and put a triangle where I knew there where COC bases. It took all morning and my internal clock told me it was 12 and lunch would be starting now, I sighed realising I would have to eat and get some sugar and coffee to stay awake any longer. I pulled myself out of the passageway and slipped through the shadows to the hall, it was Instinct to hide. Town day was of for fear of the circle attacking, so I decided to slip in unnoticed with Tina and Anna, they didn't notice me so I hadn't lost my touch. I got some food and could feel the stares people were giving me and all I wanted to do was run away and never have to come back. I heard someone coming up and sensed they were going to say something before they could I grabbed my plate and coffee and ran back to the maps to work on a way to get out of here with a purpose. I was sick of running from something I wanted to run towards something for once. **

**I realised it was 3 in the afternoon when I woke up; I went to sleep about one it was the longest I had slept without nightmares. **

_**Wow well done a full two hours,**_

_**Shut up you are such a pessimist,**_

_**So are you because you are me,**_

_**No you are me, **_

_**Go away. **_

**I stopped arguing with myself as my mind agreed to disagree, then I remembered Joe talking about starting the topic of torture in Cove-ops and remembered him talking with my mom saying he was starting it this week and I decided I could embarrass the class. I slipped into the back of the classroom realised no one knew I was there not even Zach or Joe. I smiled and listened while Joe started asking questions. "What is the first thought that should go through your head when you are kidnapped?" everyone's hand shot up along with my eyebrows. All so eager to answer something they couldn't even imagine. He pointed to Tina and I smiled wondering what answer she would come up with. "Don't give in." she answered confidently and Mr Solomon smiled, I snorted without realising it and knew my cover was blown so I stepped out of the shadows and said "Wrong." I looked round and saw disbelieving faces I just told Mr Solomon the strictest hottest angriest teacher at the school he was wrong. "Is that so Miss Morgan?" I gave a quick nod of my head and he smirked and thought he could catch me out when he said "Well tell us what it really is." I looked him in the eye and said "Before or after the torture begins and you give up hope?" his smile dropped as he realised I was going to answer and he said "Both." I shifted so I had my arms crossed over my chest and I started talking before I could even register the words. "Before it begins and you still have hope you think as long as you hope a rescue team will come because people are tracking you or you're too important to just be left, or people care enough to send out a rescue team. Then when the torture begins your hope fades quickly and you start to wonder how long you can hold your sanity in a death grip before it slides between your fingers and you sink into insanity's open arms." I realised everyone looked pretty scared and decided to be blunt and give them the advice Mr Solomon should've been giving them "Don't get caught torture isn't something you walk away from you crawl if you're lucky, but you'll always be broken. " I turned back to Solomon and realised he didn't really want me to tell them and he really had never been tortured, even by the circle. "Hey just because I'm crazy doesn't give you staring rights!" I snapped at everyone and realised I shouted "Do you have another red marker mine ran out." I asked Solomon and he threw me one off his desk as I started walking to the door he whispered "I'm sorry Cammie I should've been there, I didn't know you would leave and I'm just sorry." I looked back and smiled sadly and just shook my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**I had a plan. Finally after a month of disappearing I could leave. I wouldn't be running from something I would be running to something and hopefully it would welcome me with open arms. I went back to the room for the first time in a month and decided to spend my last night in the room I practically grew up in. It used to hold everything I held dear. Memories, but now that's all they were nothing special about them. I lay on the bed and started staring at the glow in the dark stars I stuck to the ceiling to keep me calm with the enclosed space and started to drift off. **

_**Flashback **_

_**We can get you out Natalie whispered to me her brother Nathan groaned as she pushed him off their cell bed and she began picking the lock, she noticed my worried gaze and laughed.**_

"_**Would you like to stay here?" she raised her eyebrows and I shuddered I shook my head and I asked "Why do I have to go why not you or one of the others?" She just shook her head and began telling me in the code we made up, she said you are the chameleon and as long as you promise you won't forget about us and the others and bring down the circle, we don't mind letting you go. I started making other signs and as I slipped out I heard guards yelling and running past me to the cells, they grabbed Natalie and she grinned and said "Hello boys." She batted her eyelashes and got thrown against the wall her head make a cracking sound. I am ashamed to say I ran the other way and left never knowing if she was still alive. **_

_**End flashback**_

**I woke up and whispered to myself the words that waited round every nightmare to slowly drive me even crazier I'll do you one better I will rescue all of you and we can get rid of the circle together. I knew I would always go back I loved everyone in those cells like my family and I couldn't abandon them. I quickly put on the black skinny jeans that were under my pillow the black long sleeved stretch t-shirt and black converse. The hoodie also black noticing a pattern here? It said come at me bro in big silver letters and it was Nathans I wore it to sneak out of the base in and now loved it. I grabbed my backpack with my weapons money and maps inside and walked to the door. I opened the front door and as soon as I stepped outside Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Nick and Zach all come down the stairs followed by Mom and Mr Solomon. "What the hell Cam I thought we were past this." It was Macey she sounded annoyed that she had to get up at 3am on a Sunday not that I was thrilled I hated early mornings, but it was a routine I was used to. Even torturers like Catherine have a schedule. "Sorry guys but I have a promise to keep." Bex sneered and looked as if she thought I was lying which seriously annoyed me. "The people who helped me escape where all my age their parents had betrayed the circle somehow and they were being tortured to punish their family and they helped **_**me **_**escape so I could take down the circle. I promised instead I would help them escape and we could do it together. The reason they set me free was because they thought I had the best chance of survival." I looked at them and saw them crying trying to make me feel guilty seriously wasn't going to work. I heard a car smash through the gates and saw a black BMW pull up to the doors. In the driver's seat was Nyx Natalie and Nathans older cousin, she had offered to help me save everyone if it meant her cousins were safe she just needed me to come up with a plan. As soon as I had one I called her and she drove up from California and said she would get me at half 2 but of course she was late. "Are you coming Cammie dear in case you forgot we have people to save." She grinned at me and I was sure my face was a double of hers, I think people finally found out she was as insane as me because their faces looked a lot more scared. "Gallagher Girl please for me, for **_**us**_**." I looked at Zach and saw the pleading in his eyes his outstretched hand that mine fit into perfectly. For a moment I had a moment of clarity what would happen if I took his hand, I could carry on with life as if none of this happened I could turn away Nxy and have a bright future with the CIA leave the circle to adults marry Zach and have a perfect life. Then the insanity took back over and made me remember the people who could be dead because of me and shook my head. I leaned over to kiss his cheek and whisper "Never forget me Blackthorn Boy." And with that I jumped in the care leaving Gallagher behind. I put on the sunglasses Nyx passed me and she turned on Karmin Brokenhearted and turned it up we begin to sing as we went to save our friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note **

**Sorry but had to ask this do people think I should continue on with this story or should I do another on as a sequel?**


	9. Authors Note

**Ok sorry haven't updated lately but I have a question I have two chapters written one where Cammie is cocky and carefree and sarcastic and another where she is mean and bitchy and dark and stuff and want to know which one people would prefer?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 **

It had been 6 month, 22 days and 14 hours since I had fell through the glass roof of the dining hall of Gallagher after escaping the circle, now I was falling again only this time I was pushed.

I landed with a thud totally missing the table and landing on the stone floor in the middle of the room, I know right I can really make an entrance. I climbed up off the floor and pulled down the stupidly short black dress that came up a bit too high when I landed and started pulling shards of glass from my arms. I looked round and saw people staring at me then at the boy who was coming through the now smashed celling on a ladder like a normal person, except he had a pretty girl wrapped round his middle because her shoes were too high. "Do you enjoy pushing me out of helicopters in dresses?" I snarled at the girl her name was Natalie and she was clinging to her brother Nathan for dear life I think she thought I was going to try and grab her as she swung up onto the table away from me. "Well you said we had to make an entrance so…" I just scowled until I saw two more ropes minus ladders drop down and rolled my eyes, "Incoming!" it was Tia and Thomas they were twins like Natalie and Nathan except not as restrained when it comes to seeing who's better at whatever they are doing at the time and a lot more childish and impulsive. They made everything they did a competition like now they were sliding down a rope getting really painful rope burn just to see who was faster. They got to the bottom at the same time considering they weighed the same and started yelling at each other, I whistled and told them to shut up then heard a bang and saw food go everywhere, that was micky he was like a much bigger version of Grant and by the looks of things Nyx got sick of him saying how he was too afraid of heights and pushed him out of the plane. "OW." He jumped off the table and started texting as if this was normal.

The doors to the hall banged against the wall as Bex and Zach ran in they saw me and started to look guilty "We heard a crash and shouting and thought it was an attack." I looked closer taking in every detail of them Bex's shirt was inside out and the button weren't done right as if it was fastened quickly and her skirt was rolled up to above her knees. Zach's fly was undone his hair ruffled as if someone's hands were run through it and his shirt wasn't even buttoned they were both barefoot as well. "Well it's good to know I haven't made you go crazy with worry." I smirked at them and they realised I knew what they had been doing. Tia stepped forward guessing this was the famous Zach Goode son of the woman who tortured all of us and she started walking towards him and reaching for the knife I knew she kept in her boot. Zach must've realised she was reaching for something as he stepped behind a table. She had both knives now and was walking towards him while people started screaming, I grinned and could tell the rest of my team were as well they just wanted revenge for torture as we knew Catherine still cared for him but I just wanted revenge as he was sleeping with my best friend. She pounced on his back even though she was wearing a blue mini skirt and heels that you could easily brae your ankle in, I started laughing as she flung a knife at him and it grazed his arm, he yelped in pain and my mom decided to ruin the fun by telling everyone to calm down, like the good little students they were they sat down and shut up while Zach was trying to run away. He moved to the door and that was when Charlie and Charlotte walked through the door keeping him inside and not even noticing because they were too wrapped up in their famous arguments, they were like Lizzie and Jonas but like super smarter and they couldn't get along to save their lives even though they were married. "You're the guy in this relationship just grow a pair and accept it's your fault!"

"No way I was right they must've just caught on to us hacking in." I could see Charlotte getting redder in the face and decided to sit down this could take a while. I squeezed in-between Liz and Macey and smiled while everyone else sat down on the floor, except Tia she was glaring at Zach and he looked terrified.

"No it was just your user that was compromised so don't try to drag me down with you!"

"I'm not were married what's mine is yours including mistakes."

"Go to hell!"

"Fine I want a divorce."

"Charlie you're such a pig ugh it's like your six you don't even want to work through our issues you just want the easy way out!"

"No I'm not I love you even if you are a stubborn woman!" I say Charlottes face soften and knew it was over ugh they can't even keep a good argument going, as you can tell we don't have much enjoyment so when we do we savour it.

"Aww well I love you to." They hugged and started making out when I coughed not so subtly and they both shrugged their shoulders and started pulling the heavy computer equipment through the door. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Zach jump over the table as another knife grazed his knee, to be honest I really didn't feel bad he deserved it. I left and got tortured to protect him and I come back and he's sleeping with my best friend the man whore.

"Cammie?" I turned and saw my mom looking at me he eyes confused I nodded at her to continue and saw her glance at Zach in pity before saying "Please ask your friend to stop I don't want anyone to be seriously hurt," she saw the look I gave her and decided to rephrase it "Ok I don't want Zach to be seriously hurt." I sighed and heard the pleading tone that came note her voice at the end and felt bad as this wouldn't look good for her with the CIA and didn't want her in trouble. I looked to where Zach was on the floor after Tia tripped him and decided no matter how much I hated him I wouldn't set Tia on him. I stood up and walked across the table because 1) it made me look hot walking across the table with a tiny dress on and 2) the tables were like huge and by the time I walked round Zach would probably have to have surgery for whatever she was going to do to him. I could see all the guys staring at me practically drooling and all the girls shooting me death glares which caused me to smile. I jumped down the other side of the bench and noticed the blood trail from my arm was sparkling in the light kinda creepy but hey this was spy school and I was trying to stop my friend kill the son of the woman who tortured us all so not that weird. "Tia?" I asked her in a sing song voice she knew that I was taunting her as soon as she turned around I was going to knock her out and she didn't want that.

"Yes Cammie?" her voice was just as sing songy and it drove me mad.

"Are you going to leave him alone?"

"Why would I do that?" She stood up straight still not turning round "Why would you want me to do that" She finally turned round and I saw the look I saw every day when I looked in the mirror it was a mixture of insanity hatred and murder and I knew I needed a very good reason to stop her. There was only one problem I didn't have one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

She raised her eyebrows and started toying with the knife in her hand while I stood frozen, I didn't have a good reason not to kill him and she knew it. "I loved him?" it came out as a question and everyone could tell I wasn't sure and then I realised I couldn't judge Tia because I was using all of my willpower not to kill him myself. "Gallagher Girl?" I looked down at him and could feel my blood boiling he had no right to call me that or to ask for my help he was sleeping with my BEST FRIEND

_Ex best friend_

_Shut up _

_No way I am only trying to help_

_No your trying to make me help the jerk and I refuse _

I was interrupted by a sob and someone said "Cammie please." I knew the sound of desperation and pleading when I heard it but what made it so different was these weren't members of the circle begging not to be killed that was my best friend asking me not to kill my boyfriend. I turned to stare at her tear streaked face and scowled "You don't have any right to ask me not to kill him," I saw her stiffen but I wasn't done "Neither of you has any right to ask me anything, I leave to protect you the people I loved and I come back find you sleeping together and not even discreetly. Jesus I should just let her kill you I don't even know why I am not." I didn't know why but somehow getting tortured to near death for the people you love then coming back and killing them yourself seemed pointless. I was happy with that answer but apparently Zach wasn't.

"Because you're not a killer, you don't enjoy taking people's lives away no matter how tough you pretend to be." I could see him out of the corner of my eye walking to Bex and I felt Tia slip a knife into my hand as if she knew my temper wasn't very well controlled. There was a snort from the door and then Nyx walked in wearing a skirt so short it probably wasn't even legal and a corset (seriously no jokes).

"Ah Zach you obviously don't know Cammie here very well because 1) I have never seen someone who enjoys killing as much as her and her little group of tortured young misfits 2) while you telling her you know so much about her you walking over to put your arm round her best friend as if she won't mind and 3) She has the most anger issues I have ever seen in someone since your mother." She grinned and as if to prove her point I threw the knife and it landed in the wall next to his head after barely grazing his cheek. I looked to my mom and said "We'll be in your office and started to walk out as I went past Zach I zipped up his fly and whispered in his ear "Learn how to get ready Goode mummy can't do everything for you." I hugged Bex and then punched her so she was out cold and smiled at Zach "It's good to be home." Then I walked out.

**Sorry its short but thought I would leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 **

We were all standing round my mom's office everyone was agitated in case she refused to help us but I mean c'mon I'm her daughter of course she would. She walked in with tear stained cheeks causing me to roll my eyes I mean it's not my fault I changed after finding out a terrorist group wanted me dead. She stood to the side and my old gang all stood to the next to her, in-between the crying and death glares I noticed Zach with his arm round Bex ugh I couldn't stand the site of them. I felt a hand reach for my arm and I looked down to see the knife hidden up my sleeve in a position to throw at someone and right now Zach was the only thing on my mind.

"Well hey guys lovely to see you how's life?" I had a grin that I hoped looked sincere on my face, but considering their faces it wasn't.

"Cammie why didn't you call you just walked out saying you had to keep a promise I couldn't take loosing you as well we could've helped or or …" She was cut off by sobs racking her body I almost ran to hug her but didn't.

"Or what mother got killed or severely injured I'm fine thanks I don't need your deaths on my hands as well, anyways have there been any attacks since I left?" no one noticed my fingers crossed under the table and I knew if the answer was anything other than no we would leave.

"Yes there was one but no one was hurt they left a note in case you c-came b-b-back it's in the t-top d-d-draw." I heard here breath turning into gasps and I realised she was having a panic attack I nodded at my mom and micky grabbed her just as she collapsed.

"Put her on the couch and let's see what our good friends the circle has to say," I looked at my old friends and saw the hurt in all their eyes I missed them of course, but it hurt them when we got close so I stuck with people who knew the circle like me "Hey Bex you look like you're gonna faint you ok?" I tried to sound sincere but I really didn't like her while she was wrapped round Zach and I kinda hoped she would collapse. I know it's my own fault for leaving blah blah blah it's not her fault, then again kinda is for being annoyed at me for leaving to protect her.

"_Dear Cammie, _

_Well we searched the school and your definitely not here so that means you either ran to hide or you have a plan but make no mistake I have a plan as well and I won't give up until you and everyone who helps you is dead. After some torture though. I suggest if you are reading this you take everyone you love and hide so long as you are alive I will not give up. See you soon darling, _

_Love Catherine x _

"Well as entertaining as that was we should wake up your mum and ask the favour before my laptop die's" that was Charlotte looking thoroughly annoyed that Charlie didn't back her up. I got the glass of water from her desk and was about to tip it when a hand grabbed my arm and I looked into Joe Solomon's eyes they were hurt when I flinched from the contact on my skin and he turned it over to see the knife and burn marks that littered my arm. "She needs to wake up!" I growled and he looked shocked guess he didn't know how much I had changed, "Why whatever you have to ask her you can as me, she trusts my judgement." He added seeing the doubt in my eyes. I looked at my team and saw they were thinking the same we were exhausted running from hotel to hotel, hiding from Catherine while trying to hunt her down. I sighed and decided to trust Solomon's judgement "We need somewhere to stay, the past few months we have stayed in a different hotel everyday trying to stop anyone seeing us while trying to hunt down Catherine. Its tiring to say the least we need somewhere secure and where better than where it all began so can we stay?" I turned to my mom's chair behind her desk and sun into it I noticed Tia had fell asleep and was in her brothers arms, Nyx was resting her head on Nathan's shoulder while he held up Natalie and Charlie, Charlotte and Micky all leaning against the walls still looking intimidating but weary.

"We don't have any spare rooms you'd have to share." I looked at him surprised I didn't think he would trust us.

"We just need a table in the hall we have camping stuff we only have the equipment that needs somewhere to go." He nodded and picked my mom of the sofa moving to the door, he turned and opened his mouth I just raised my eyebrow impatient to get some sleep finally. He just shook his head and left followed by my crew obviously eager to get sleep as well.

"Gallagher Girl?" It came out as a question and I snapped my head up eyes narrowed at the voice. I growled and pushed myself out of the chair wincing at the weight on my wrist.

"Don't Zach you have no right to call me that, I left and you slept with my best friend," I couldn't even sound angry I was too tired so I just looked at him in my first moment of weakness in months and let the tears build in my eyes, not letting them fall.

"You left Cammie you can't blame me and Zach for moving on." Bex just looked at me as if I was the one in the wrong.

"Goodnight guys, Zach." I breathed in and kissed his cheek before smiling at Lizzie, Jonas, Macey and Nick. Then I walked out of the office door leaving them for the second time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 **

The next day we had the sophomore table set up with computers files maps anything we could use to track Catherine and it still wasn't enough. We hadn't had a new lead in a week even with the extra resources from the school we wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found.

"Cammie someone from this school's trying to hack into our server and somehow I doubt when Charlotte wakes up she'll be happy about this." He looked nervous and I felt sorry for him while she was one of my best friends she wasn't the happiest person.

"Is it a hacker called bookworm?" he nodded and I felt myself going red I mean I am only back a day and they're already hacking us.

"Ok I'll handle it just don't tell your wife as much as I hate being hacked we need to stay here." He walked back to his computer and I walked into the spare bathroom linked to my mom's office to shower and change. I showered in 3 min 35 and pulled my damp hair in a ponytail, then put on grey washed out skinny jeans a white vest top, black high heels and a black leather jacket. I hated playing peacemakers between Gallagher and my team but it had to be done if we wanted to stay here. I stood at the door to my old room listening to the voice's inside, this was obviously a group plan stupid meddlers couldn't they just leave it alone.

_**Because they care silly**_

_**Or they are just being nosy**_

_**You really don't know how to shut up do you**_

_**Well I'm you so really you don't know how to shut up**_

_**Go away**_

_**Fine if you insist **_

I pushed open the door and stood staring as everyone was gathered around Liz and Jonas' computers, while they just looked incredibly irritated.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not very nice to spy on people?" they gasped and I noticed Bex and Zach curled up on the bed together ugh no need to rub it in. Macey decided to speak while everyone just sat there with their mouths open, I finally realised Grant looked upset and I remembered he always had a thing for Bex I felt sorry for him.

"Look guys I don't care why you did it just please stop because 1. No one is getting through all of the firewalls 2. We are under enough stress as it is without having to watch no one hacks in and 3. You guys seriously don't want to know what is in the files." Everyone looked shocked I think it was because I wasn't being mean and snarky for one since I had gotten back.

"Cam we just want to help you please." I looked at Macey as she begged and realised no matter how much I pretended I would always care about these people. This was why they had to stay away from me.

"Guys listen okay its better if you stay away from me at least you'll be safe." I turned my back to them and walked back out to go see Joe. I knocked on his door and saw him sitting at his desk rubbing his temples.

"Rough night?" I asked he jumped about a mile before realising it was just me,

"Something like that anyway I was going to come and look for you I need a favour." After listening to Joe I agreed to do it, it might be hard but I wasn't the top teen spy for nothing.

Everyone was at Cove- Ops when I walked in 10 minutes late with Nyx trailing behind as if she had somewhere better to be. I handed Solomon the disc and went to stand at the side with Nyx while she filed her nails.

"Okay class what I'm about to show you is done in the utmost confidence what you see shall not leave this room that includes you Tracy. Our new topic is torture and I had Cammie hack into the bass who took her to get this," he held up the disc and I flinched when it shone in the light it reminded me of much more painful memories. He walked to the computer and placed it in then stopped before pressing play

"I guarantee this is all real and if you want to leave feel free." Everyone began murmuring not noticing he pressed play until a scream of pure torture echoed through the room. On the screen there was a cell room with and electric chair in the middle and various torture weapons around the room, the girl was bound to the chair by her wrists and ankles her blonde roots starting to peek through the black dye on her hair. She was filthy her clothes torn she was covered in open wounds and some closing. She lifted her head and everyone gasped as they realised the blue borderline grey eyes on the girl belonged to me.

_Flashback _

_I've lost count how long I've been tied to the chair that's bad for a spy I should be more aware I mentally scolded myself then began laughing while a guard stood in the corner. The door flung open and there was Catherine in all of her evilness. See I don't even think that's a real word I'm so mad that I'm making up my own words. _

"_Cammie darling are you ready to talk yet?" she started fiddling with a knife on the tray she looked into my eyes and smiled. _

"_In your dreams Cathie darling." She hated it when I decide to be smart, she liked hearing me scream it gave her power, she slashed the knife across my shoulder and I bit my tongue to stop the scream. _

"_You will crack eventually everyone does even the best." She looked sad for a moment but then covered it with her usual bitchy mask. She started drawing a pattern on my hand with her knife and I decided if I was going to die I would make her crazy first. _

"_So Cathie what has to go wrong in someone's life for them to become a terrorist/torturer?" _

"_So Cammie," she was mimicking my falsely sweet tone "What has to go wrong in someone life for them to become the torturee?" _

"_Oh you know the usual people think you have something you really don't and then you decide to date my crazy tortures totally hot son." I smiled brightly and she slapped me. Hard. I finally found a sore subject Zach. _

_End of Flashback._

Solomon paused the video as they turned on the electric chair realising I wasn't going to crack, some of the girls were in tears as well as some of the boys, I frowned remembering a lesson Mr Solomon taught me Never Show Emotion it makes you weak. I didn't realise I had said it out loud until I noticed the stairs of my class.

"Miss Morgan do you still have the scars on your hands?" I moved my head a fraction and walked towards him "Please show you class so they can see how dangerous this job can really be. I too off my leather jacket and the fingerless gloves hiding my hands and held them out, people began gasping and I rolled my eyes. The scars were ugly; in the centre was a triangle with COC inside surrounded by circles getting bigger each time on both hands. Half of the class had already left too upset and after this the only people left were Bex, Macey, Zach, Nick and Grant and of course Mr Solomon. My phone began ringing and I quickly put the gloves back on before putting my phone on speaker and walking to Nyx.

"What's wrong Charlotte?"

"We have a lead."

Me and Nyx turned round and left before anyone could even register what was said off to somewhere else mysterious hoping to find a lead on the circle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 **

It had been 1 week, 2 days, 5 hours and 54 seconds since me, Tia, Thomas, Nathan, Natalie and Micky had left to Greece on a lead about the circle. It was a trap like the rest and I was glad we had left Charlotte, Charlie and Nyx here because no matter how tough they were they weren't as good fighters as the rest of us. We were walking through the Gallagher cafeteria doors, dinner would've just started and I really needed to bandage my wounds. The rest of the group limped and stumbled ahead of me as I was the worst of and the slowest. I was still in the corridor when I heard my mother shout

"Where the hell is my daughter because if you have left her I swear to God," before she could finish I stumbled through the doors and heard cutlery being dropped and gasps. While all of my team looked bad and were covered in blood I was by far the worst my white tank top was covered in dirt and blood and littered with bullet holes, my jeans were torn to shreds with a few more stitched up bullet holes showing and my arms were covered in heavily bleeding knife slashes.

"I'm here mother no need to worry your pretty little head." I groaned and limped to the table the rest of my crew were at and pulled off my top leaving me in a sports bra. I began cleaning and bandaging my wounds while everyone watched and I hated it being the chameleon and all.

"What are you all looking at?" I snapped and felt a bit bad at the look of hurt in my old friend's eyes but I gave up on them so it was my own fault. I gasped as someone touched my back where I had a jagged stitched knife wound it ran from my left shoulder blade to the right side of my hip and I would leave an ugly scar. I started gasping for breath as the searing pain got worse whoever it was better move there hand if they want to keep it, I felt blood rushing to my head as the pain was building the longer they left their hand there. I looked up and saw Zach asking me if I was okay only then did he realise the mark on my back and quickly remove his hand.

"Smart move Goode." He looked shocked I barely spoke to him or the others even when I helped out in P.E.E. He offered me his hand obviously wanting to take me to the nurse but I just nodded to the bottle of pain killers, he passed them still looking worried and I took two before going back to stitching up a bullet wound on my leg. He opened his mouth to talk but I just stood up and grabbed some clothes from the back pack under the table and walked to the bathroom attached to my mom's office and changed taking inventory on my injuries while I did. I had been shot in my right leg twice, three knife slashes in my left, my left wrist was broken, my right arm was covered in knife wounds and my stomach had three bullet wounds one nearly healed. I didn't go back to the hall as I knew my team would be sleeping and lunch was over, so I walked to the pee barn to take out my anger on a punching bag. My old class were having a lesson so I just walked to the back and began mercilessly assaulting the punching bag until the chain snapped sending it tumbling to the floor with a thud that echoed around the room, that was when the twelve men came through the doors and the roof carrying very big guns pointed straight at me.

**OMG so sorry it's been so long but had serious writers block, if any ones got any ideas on who this could be other than COC please inbox me and hopefully the next chapter won't take this long **


	15. Chapter 15

Guys I'm so sorry for not updating in forever it's just I had writers block then my exams started and I've been so busy, I'm halfway through the next chapter so I will try and get it up in the next week or 2 again so sorry, I know am a horrible author for doing this but update be up soon promise. Also if anyone has anything they want me to add into the next chapter pm me and I'll try and put it in

XOXO


End file.
